


Frantic

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It was just too much sensation





	Frantic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) **prompt** : Feel  
[](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[ **100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) **prompt** : Flexible  
For [](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/profile)[**reallycorking**](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/) who inspired me with [this gorgeous art](http://community.livejournal.com/books_freckles/354804.html). Go tell her how pretty it is! Warning: written in about ten minutes as the art was just that inspiring!  


* * *

It was just too much sensation.

Ron knew he must be dreaming because there was no fucking way this was real, but it _was_ real, which never failed to make him want to pinch himself. He could feel Hermione's tits against his back, her hard nipples rubbing him every time she moved, and she was so wet that she was sliding up and down his arse, using him for her pleasure in a way that made his cock throb even more.

Harry was watching, as Harry always did. One hand pumping his cock and the other stroking Ron's. Harry had fucking amazing hands. He knew just how to grip, how to tug, and how to twist his wrist just so in a way that made Ron whimper. He leaned back against Hermione and kissed her, reaching around her leg to try to reach her cunt. She made a strangled noise that caused Harry to move closer and shifted her leg over his thigh.

Thank God she was always so accommodating. His fingers brushed along the slick folds of her cunt, but the angle was pretty pathetic for real contact. She shifted again and swatted his hand away so she could go back to rubbing herself off against his arse. Ron was so focused on trying to get to her cunt that he didn't realize Harry had joined them until he felt a hot cock rub against his own.

"'lo," he murmured as he looked up and smiled sheepishly at Harry, who smirked that wicked little twist of lips that made Ron forget about everything except sex and them. He kissed Harry hard, nibbling and biting as Harry started to hump his leg, rubbing their cocks together until they were both making noises that Ron would deny ever making for fear the twins would never stop teasing him.

Hermione's fingers teased their cocks, sliding up and down as her hips made this little jerking motions to try to get more friction. He broke the kiss with Harry and turned to kiss her, gentle and teasing until she was biting his bottom lip and moaning. He felt Harry's palm against his arse and knew he was putting his fingers to good use inside their girl.

It never took Hermione long to come. She was so bloody sensitive and the right rub in the right spot never failed to make her shudder and moan. Harry always took longer. Didn't matter if he was fucking Ron, fucking Hermione, or alternating between the two. He licked Ron's neck and sucked hard, marking him as their cocks rubbed together. Ron came before him, again, and had he not been trembling from the force of his orgasm after their frantic fucking, he'd have probably sulked.

As it was, his eyes rolled back and Hermione's hands were on him and Harry was pressed against him and he couldn't do anything more than grunt as his come spilled onto their cocks and his belly. Harry came with the breathy little whine that was oh so very familiar, and then they were a tangle of arms and legs and bodies as they rolled on the bed until positions had shifted and they started touching and licking and rubbing once again.

End


End file.
